


Making Up For Lost Time

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago Jack and Sam made a big mistake but now they're going to make it up to each other... it's going to take more than just one weekend, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up For Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Making Up For Lost Time**   
> **by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)**   
> **Stargate SG-1**   
> **(Jack/Sam)**   
> **607 words**   
> **rating: PG-13  
>  **don't own... wish I did, but I don't. No infringement intended.****

"I think we made a big mistake."

Jack feels his stomach drop at Carter's soft words. A vice tightens around his chest and his breathing quickens. He's dreaded hearing something like that from her since the moment they gave up pretending there was nothing going on. They're lying in his bed in Washington after a long day of political blustering that left Jack on edge to begin with.

He came home to find Carter on his stoop looking slightly nervous, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her sweater. Jack couldn't help but smile at the image she presented, nothing like the self-confident, strong colonel he had watched her grow into.

"Sir," she had said then dropped her head. "I, uh... I mean Jack."

Jack's face had brightened at just that one word. "Carter," he replied with a twinkle in his eye, taking his stairs two at a time. "Whatcha doing here?"

She had given him that look that always melted his heart and nearly melted his reserve on more than one occasion. He had let them into the dark house—she didn't bring a bag—and they settled in the kitchen, munching on cold pizza, chased down by even colder beers.

That had been three days ago. Now it is Monday morning—early Monday morning—and real life is ready to invade again. He finally gets up the courage to look over at her. She's curled on her side, her hand resting on his chest so he knows she can feel how fast his heart is beating—the rush of his blood drowning out all sound in his head.

"A mistake?" His voice is strangled and she laughs at him.

"Yeah." She snuggles closer and Jack's confused.

He's about to ask her to state things plainly, like she used to do back in their SG-1 days when she had to describe some abysmally complicated technical phenomenon, or he's about to freak out. He's not really sure which one. He might even have a heart attack as badly as the panic feels in his chest. But before he figures any of that out she raises her head off his shoulder, her hair falling into sleepy eyes, and smiles at him in a way that sends a shiver down his spine, tingling every nerve ending and awakening other parts of his body.

She licks her lips and takes a deep breath and says in a serious tone, "we made a mistake leaving it in that room all those years ago." She's waiting for him to react but he's not sure what he's supposed to say. It had been her idea after all. He nods; she continues. "We made a mistake waiting all this time. I'm sorry."

Jack considers her words for a moment then hugs her tightly, his pulse and breathing slowly returning to normal. "I'm not. Not really. Waiting just... it just made this moment-"

"Better," she mumbles in reply, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Yeah, better," he practically moans as she plants soft little kisses on the tender skin under his jawline.

"No regrets?" she whispers.

He shakes his head. "None." Then he mumbles words into her hair. He's pretty sure he just told Sam he loves her but he won't admit that... yet. Carter just giggles and draws circles on his chest with her finger. He thinks some of them are little hearts.

Suddenly Jack reaches for something on the bedside table.

"What are you doing?" Carter asks.

Jack gives her a big lop-sided grin. "Calling in sick. We have a lot of mistakes to make up for."


End file.
